This application relates generally to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a rotor assembly for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines include rotor assemblies having a plurality of rotating airfoils or blades. The rotor assemblies, especially in the high pressure compressor section, are subjected to a large strain range (e.g., creep-fatigue mechanism) during operation. The large strain range is induced during the engine flight cycle and is at least partially attributable to the extreme temperature differences between the relatively hot primary flowpath airflow that is communicated through the compressor section and the relatively cool compressor rotor assembly components. The large strain range acting on the rotor assembly can result in a relatively low fatigue life of such components.
Attempts to improve component fatigue life of the rotor assembly have included extracting primary flowpath air to cool the inner diameters of the compressor rotor assembly. However, this solution can compromise compressor efficiency.